Forever Together
by mysoufflegirl
Summary: Stefan/Caroline    Takes place as soon as Stefan apperes in Caroline's doorstep right after she gets kidnapped & tortured by the wolves in Daddy Issues! AU after that! Stelena broke up berforehand! ;  Rated T just in case!


Stefan/Caroline

Takes place as soon as Stefan apperes in Caroline's doorstep right after she gets kidnapped &tortured by the wolves in Daddy Issues! AU after that! Stelena broke up berforehand! ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*•^

Caroline's POV:

"how about we go out? Just for a little while…to get your mind off of things and have some normalaty for once." he said to her. She was surprised. Not only of finding Stefan Salvatore on her doorstep, also because he was actually asking her out…in a way.

"Shouldn't you be having this conversation with Elena?" she asked him, some of her usual feelings of jealousy over Elena came back. Not as much as before thought.

"Um..why?" he asked clueless.

"Duh, because she's your girlfriend!" she tells him, in an obvious tone. Because of course it should be obvious, especially to him.

"Actually, Caroline…We broke up." He looks at the floor embarassedly.

Oh, she thought, no wonder he was here with her. Caroline your always gonna be the second choice.

But then again, he was here. And there must be a reason for their break up….hmmm. Plus, maybe, just maybe he actually cares for her which may be why he's here!

Right.

He was staring expectedly at her, which when she noticed he was waiting for her to say something.

"wow…I'm sorry, Stefan. I-I didn't know…" She says lamely.

"I know, it happened a while ago. You're the first person I told, actually." He says scrathing his head in a very cute embaressed manner that made him look very human.

"oh.." was all she said.

He looked at her and said; "so about going out?"

"oh right, well I think the Grill must be closed right now soo…maybe, if you wanted you could come in and maybe pop in a movie and snack or cook or something. I dont know, if you want. And my mom would working her night shift today and problably not coming back til tomorrow so if you wanted you could stay over? I mean if you liked and all, cuz if its too akward, i totally get it and…" she rambled on untill Stefan interruted her saying; "I would like that."

Which made her smile a big huge bright smile, she hasn't smiled like that in so long. She moved aside letting him come inside, he smiles at her brightly. She swear if she had a heart beat it would most defently skip a beat by that.

He walked inside, heading towards the kitchen. Which when she noticed she was wearing only a long rope and her hair was wet by just being washed and disheveled. She catches his eye and very embarassed she says; "Um…I'm gonna go change.." she starts nodding her head uncertainly "yeah, im going" and starts making a move to leave up the stairs.

"You don't have to, I mean you look beautiful the way you are." he says smiling at her, as he starts to look through the kitchen for the ingridients of whatever he was planning to make.

"actually I want to…but thanks" she says to him smiling back, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

He nods at her and she goes upstairs. She got to her room and got in to thinking what to wear. She was gonna change into jeans or something but honestly after what Stefan told her, brought her a world of confidence. So instead of her original plan she changed into some pajama shorts and a simple tank top. She brushed her hair and then she headed downstairs to find Stefan already cooking and preparing the meal.

She stood in front of the counter, in front of him. He senced her presen and moved his head towards her, she smiles at her and says; "Hey,"

"Hey" she replies, smiling back at him brightly.

"Take a seat," he says pointing to a chair infront of the counter. "And enjoy the show," he says winking her way. She laughs at him and sits down. She rests her head on her elbows on the counter, excited by the cooking show Stefan was doing in her kitchen.

What are you gonna cook for us today, Chef Stefan?" she asks amused.

"Italian pasta with chicken in palmesan sauce." he says expertly. Smirking at her.

She smirks back saying; "oh okay, cant wait!"

She was watching as he moves along the kitchen efortlessly. She tried to go along by his istructions, teaching her how to cook the pasta and chicken just right but she kept getting lost. And really she wasnt paying that much attention, only noticing when she had to nod or something. She also kept getting lost by the incredible smell. Yumm, she thought.

When he was almost done, he took a bit of pasta and chicken in the spoon and gave her to taste saying; "here, taste."

She did, it was amazingly incredible. Like triple Yumm! Yumm yumm yumm!

"wow, that's wow…" she says laughing because it was so delicious she couldnt find words to describe it.

"yeah, i know." he bragged, shrugging his shoulders in a very Damon-like way.

She laughs and asks who taught him how to cook.

"when I was about 15 or 14 one of the house cooks was Italian, he was especially hired because my father was italian and he wanted a little bit of that in the food of the house, and he taught Damon and I how to cook." he tells her while serving the pasta in the plates and She makes the table. "Of course, once I became a vampire I had enough time on my hands to actually go to Italia and learn better."

Once She finishes setting the table, she sits down on the table and wait till a second later when Stefan appers with the plates. As soon as he sets down hers she starts digging in. And he laughs at her excitment.

"I would really love to go to Italy one day." she says.

"trust me, you will." he tells her, making a silent promise that he will be the one to take her.

"great," she smiles and takes another bite and another.

Then they just eat in silence for a while, but it wasnt akward it was nice.

"You know you once said that I reminded you of someone. Your best friend, I think. You said that you've tell me about her but never did.." she tells him, breaking the silence.

He nods at her, saying; "Her name was Lexi. I met her when I fist turned into a vampire in 1864. I was all over the place, killing people and not caring if I got exposed."

Somehow she had trouble imagining that Stefan.

"I killed a lot of people, Caroline. I was, by all means, worst than Damon when he first arrived."

Worst than Damon? How was that even possible? Worst than what Damon did to her when she was a hopeless human? She could only imagine what he was like then.

"but then Lexi found me and taught me the ropes. And she helped me become a better vampire and…she helped me find my humanity again. She was a lot like you, actually. She was a blond for starters." he smiles at her and she smiles back. "she..she was fun and caring, and funny. Sarcastic, loving. Sh-she was my best friend." he shrugs, trying not to show how emotional he got when he talked about his departed best friend.

"w-was?" she asks uncertainly, suspecting tha answer.

"yeah, sh-she…" he swallos the lump in his throat. "she died. Damon killed her." he finally says taking a drink from his coke.

"oh…oh I'm sorry, Stefan. Must have been hard to lose your best friend like that. I'm surprised you didn't killed him after that!" she meant as a joke but also it was true, if it was her she wouldnt hesitate to kill Damon after that.

"yeah, me too. Guess I just couldn't kill him, no matter what…he's still my brother and something inside me cares about him, even thought i've tried to deny it. It's the truth."

She nods understanding him completely.

Once they finish eating, and cleaning the dishes and everything they decide to pop in a movie. She chose the movie thought; Twilight. At first Stefan is 100% oposed to it but then they started cracking jokes about how edwards sparkles in the sun. And Caroline couldnt stop compairing Stefan to Edwards, she actually voiced this and Stefan taking revenge on her for ever thinking such thoughts. After that, they watch the movie ib silence, and Stefan started to secretely like it. Caroline cuddled closer to Stefan laying on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her when he noticed she was asleep.

So he took her upstairs and put her to bed, before pulling the covers over her, he got into bed next to her and then pulled the covers over them. She puts her head to his chest and he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

Like that, he drifted to sleep content with the blonde sleeping next to him.

He was looking forward for their forever…together.

A/N: hey! Im here with a Steroline fic this time! Yay! My OTP! Did you enjoy it? Cuz if u did review! Hated it? Cuz if u did review! Sorry i know there's lots of mistakes! But english isnt my native language and i sometimes forget how to spell basic stuff like language! Ugh! Oh and i do not have a dictionary at hand, just in case ur wondering, which means i'm incredibly frustated when this happens! Okay, well review review! And if u like Katherine & Delena check out my other stories in my profile! ;) thanks for reading! Reviews makes me smile :D xoxo, -Merzy


End file.
